


畸形（2）

by GraphSparrow



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphSparrow/pseuds/GraphSparrow
Summary: 搞蛆呗就是





	畸形（2）

哈斯塔喜欢抽烟，其中一个原因便是他的大脑总抓不住重点地慢半拍。而尼古丁和焦油味儿能帮他冷静下来，细细地回想被避重就轻的现实。

他完全不记得克劳利说了什么让自己坦白，他是如何一字一顿地向克劳利解释。总之，他俩缠到一起，随后开始40分钟疯狂的做爱。他记住了克劳利的复杂眼神，惊愕，好奇和渴求胶着在其中，闪过一瞬意味深长的笑意。没有嫌恶。

哈斯塔后来分析，大概是克劳利自身就是个特立独行的角色，混迹在被放弃的学生里，却算得上是个学痞，插一脚小青年的流氓行径，转头又跟风纪委员勾肩搭背。因此他对怪胎毫无排斥，更多的是玩味。

哈斯塔的记忆给了主人大段留白，克劳利就不一样了，他记得一清二楚，简直毕生难忘。

当他的男朋友向他袒露胸前略微的弧度，上面深色的，泛着水光的乳头，他目瞪口呆。“不可能”是面对现实最愚蠢的反驳，有几秒克劳利被惊得微张着嘴，但这前A班学生的反应很快，他迅速闭上嘴动了动喉结，晃着上身开玩笑说，这可不像打架练出来的胸肌啊。

哈斯塔没有笑，他困惑地看着克劳利。

红发少年脸上的笑有些挂不住了，他略微尴尬地把插在口袋的手拿出来，挠几下鼻侧，在看见那个奇迹般发育的胸脯时，他想起很多他以前睡过的，身材娇小或丰乳肥臀的温香软玉，女人骑在他身上，被干的香汗淋漓时乳房一上一下地晃动。于是他就这么脱口而出，哈斯塔，你的奶子跟小妞们有的一拼。

哈斯塔楞了一下，随即背过身抓起书包，翻找剩下的绷带，咬牙切齿地骂了一声，你这浮夸的混蛋。

他居然渴望和这个无厘头的傻逼做爱，他疯了。

哈斯塔在心里骂骂咧咧，粗鲁地掏着包里的一团糟。克劳利突然贴了上来，胯间温热的凸起抵住他的股缝。他下意识的一个肘击，被身后没少打架的少年生生接下。克劳利没给他再次开口的机会，而是敏捷地绕过哈斯塔的腰际，就着对方半俯身的姿势抚上了他的大腿根，掌心来回摩擦着又轻轻捏了捏。哈斯塔一震，却沉默不语，只是放缓了手上的动作。

克劳利的指尖离内侧的裆部，只剩一个若即若离的暧昧距离。它们听从指挥，时不时灵活地连蹭带摸，打着情欲的擦边球。

他腾了只手出来扣住哈斯塔的后脖颈，就着威压侵犯的动作一边“ShhShh”地凑在对方耳根安抚。他们的下半身很快交缠在一起，像蛇一般。克劳利修长的腿挤哈斯塔的股间，大腿故意去碰撞会阴。爱挑事的少年并没有看上去那么镇定，他需要深呼吸克制因紧张狂乱的心跳，放低声音压住颤栗鼓胀的好奇和渴求，甚至带着一丝对未知的恐惧。

哈斯塔的背后还紧绷得像一张弓，布着伤疤的蝴蝶骨像蛰伏伺机的动物，因呼吸而微微起伏着。克劳利想，我必须让他放松下来，这对我们都好。哈斯塔脆弱的后颈还在被温柔地安抚，这让他反而更紧张了——他从不习惯将弱点暴露在他人掌心中。于是他即使有些潮红着脸动情，也皱着眉抬手背到身后，将克劳利的手指一根根掰开了。

克劳利并不讶异，他抽开那只手，顺着哈斯塔肌肉的线条向下滑，绕到他的皮带扣前窸窸窣窣地拨动，清了清沙哑的嗓子，带着笑意问他，

“你不相信我吗，你的男朋友。”

哈斯塔正仰起下巴眯着眼睛，舒出一声满足又狭长的喟叹，他暂时对克劳利熟练而掌握把控性的前戏技巧很受用。

不，他回答的干脆利落，尾音是个愉悦放松的爆破音。

克劳利撇撇嘴耸肩，他低头吸吮着男友肩头上一处白嫩的皮肤，含含糊糊地换了个不那么尴尬的话题。宝贝你书包里有套吗。哈斯塔顿了顿，骂道你这狗娘养的干嘛话这么多，那玩意儿能让我更舒服吗？

“Well…Umm，理论上不能，但你也知道，精液进入阴道，没有任何保护措施，你很容易怀…”

那个p开头的词还没来得及脱口，哈斯塔便像触电一般扭身，扼住了红发少年的脖子，他的眼角还泛着被刺激出的绯红，瞪着漆黑的瞳孔，咬牙切齿地从牙缝里挤出几句威胁。

“你疯了。记住，老子是个男人，能把你从楼梯口扔下去的男人，如果你敢跟任何人拿这个取乐，克劳利，你可以叫A班那个娘娘腔去街头替你收尸，我不介意蹲两年号子。  
”  
克劳利感到一阵冷汗倒流的威胁，他挑着眉，身体微微后倾，一只手还覆在对方下腹的皮带上，OK，他眨眨眼，直视着哈斯塔充满恶意的眼神。

OK，我向你保证。哈斯塔一阵沉默，才慢慢地放下了手。他咕哝了一句转过身，我说了我不相信你。

克劳利笑了，他解开皮带，一把扯下了纠缠已久的，哈斯塔的裤子，直褪到膝盖处。哈斯塔一个激灵，马上并拢了腿，也许自己还没有做好准备跟别人分享这个秘密。他心烦意乱地腹诽。但克劳利冰凉的手指已经游走在他股间的内裤边缘，男生兴奋地勾动指节来回刮蹭，哈斯塔的体液把内裤洇湿了一片，他用指甲隔着布料，划出娇嫩湿润的肉瓣隐约的轮廓，招来哈斯塔的破口大骂。

“他妈的，轻点！”

克劳利这次没有回话，他舔着嘴唇，表情晦暗不定。他专心描摹了几下那个本不该出现在男人身上的器官，一根手指轻易地拨开布料，捅进了哈斯塔最深的秘密。

而后者闷哼一声，低下头咬住了牙，双腿终于开始忍不住地颤抖。


End file.
